


Take my breath away

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Soft Boys, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, i'm telling you shance makes me so soft, nsfw card, or maybe it's just lance, shance, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Three taps if you need me to stop, okay?” He instructs. Lance nods, swallowing thickly when Shiro’s hand rests against his throat again. Shiro offers him a soft smile, his eyes racking down Lance’s body as he continues to roll his hips into Lance’s own. “You’re so pretty like this.”Lance chews his bottom lip, trying to hold back from smiling. He doesn’t even get to think up a response to that before Shiro starts tightening his hand around his throat again.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Take my breath away

“Shiro…” Lance moans softly as he tips his head back. His body shakes lightly against Shiro’s own, his hands clawing uselessly at the wall with nothing to grab hold of to keep him grounded. Shiro’s hands grip his hips tighter, pulling him back harder on his cock as he fucks into Lance. Lance bites his bottom lip as he turns his head enough to get a look at the older from over his shoulder. Shiro has his head dipped forward, the white of his fringe bouncing back and forth against his face in time with his thrusts. Lance pants harshly as he stares and watches, despite the strain it puts on his neck.

Shiro slowly lifts his head, dragging his eyes away from watching himself pounding into the younger. He meets Lance’s gaze and instantly surges forward to kiss him. Lance whimpers into it, desperately kissing him back with force and vigour. Shiro lifts his prosthetic hand to grip the front of Lance’s neck, holding him firmly in place as he deepens the kiss. Lance’s eyes roll back in his head as Shiro’s delves past his lips, licking at the back of his teeth the way he knows Lance likes it most. Lance tries to keep up with the speed of Shiro’s kisses, but he’s already overwhelmed with everything else and so he’s basically just a vessel for Shiro to do with as he pleases.

“You feel so good, baby.” Shiro praises between kisses, his voice shaking with the heavy breaths he takes.

Lance moans softly, giving a small nod as he tries to lean back into Shiro to kiss him again. Shiro sucks on his bottom lip, his teeth grazing over it before he pulls back completely and goes to retake his previous position. Lance reaches up and closes his fingers around Shiro’s own as soon as he feels them start to pull away from his neck. Shiro lifts his gaze again and stares back at Lance with cautious eyes. Lance just nods, his breath leaving him shakily as he drops his hand away from Shiro’s again. Wordlessly, Shiro tightens his fingers around Lance’s throat, squeezing in a rhythmic pulse. Lance’s eyes roll closed and he turns his head to face the wall again, pressing his forehead against it as he tries to moderate his breathing.

Shiro squeezes his fingers hard around Lance’s throat at the same time he slams back into Lance with more force than he’s given all night. Lance’s back arches and he would have cried out, only it gets caught in his throat as Shiro restricts his airflow. Lance gasps pathetically, his body trying to suck in oxygen. Shiro doesn’t stop pounding into Lance like he’s desperate, his movements feeling so much more aggressive with his hand clasping down around Lance’s throat.

Lance’s hands slide over the wall, trying to find purchase on something that isn’t there, trying to ground himself with _something_. His body tries to suck in more air, only to fail completely again as his eyes start to feel heavy, sluggish. Shiro’s grip is suddenly falling away, his palm pressing to Lance’s chest the moment he drops his hold on Lance’s throat. Lance gasps, his body trembling against Shiro’s as he coughs and chokes on his breath. Shiro slows his pace slightly, but he doesn’t let the force of his thrusts diminish in any way.

“Good boy, God Lance you’re so good for me.” Shiro praises, his voice coming out gruff. It makes Lance’s cock twitch and a weak whimper escape his throat. Shiro leans into Lance’s back and presses a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. “I want to see you.”

Lance moans softly and gives a slow nod. Shiro pulls out, the absence of his cock leaving Lance feeling far too empty. Shiro turns Lance around, cupping the sides of his neck and rubbing both thumbs against his skin as he leans in to kiss him softly. Lance melts into it as he grips Shiro’s wrists and pushes himself more into Shiro’s body. Shiro smirks down at him when they pull back, sliding his hands down Lance’s body as he tugs Lance against his front before he hoists him up into his arms. Lance wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist, resting his hands on Shiro’s shoulders as he’s carried off to their room.

Shiro drops him down on their bed and crawls after him when he shuffles back to lay back on his pillow, spreading himself out for his boyfriend. Shiro ducks his head and kisses him softly again as he positions himself between Lance’s legs. His cock easily slides back into Lance, pulling a shaky moan from the younger as he rolls his hips down into Shiro’s own. His trail down Shiro’s sides, fingers digging lightly into flesh as he grips his hips in a firm hold. Shiro pulls back, sitting up straight as he starts up his rough pace again, pounding into Lance as fast as he can while he’s on his knees like this.

“Fuck, Shiro…” Lance moans softly, tipping his head back against his pillow as he tries to keep his grip on Shiro’s body. His fingers slip against his skin and his nails leave red lines behind. Shiro slides his hand up Lance’s chest, his other hand moving one of Lance’s to his thigh and holding it firmly there.

“Three taps if you need me to stop, okay?” He instructs. Lance nods, swallowing thickly when Shiro’s hand rests against his throat again. Shiro offers him a soft smile, his eyes racking down Lance’s body as he continues to roll his hips into Lance’s own. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Lance chews his bottom lip, trying to hold back from smiling. He doesn’t even get to think up a response to that before Shiro starts tightening his hand around his throat again. Lance tries to take in a final breath before Shiro’s grip makes it impossible, his thighs shaking violently against Shiro’s sides. Shiro squeezes again, keeping eye contact with Lance as he cuts off his breathing. Lance’s body instinctively starts to squirm, the want to fight the hold trying to take over but Lance keeps his hands against Shiro’s thigh and hip, even as he starts to choke again. His cock leaks against his belly, the overall stimulation of Shiro drilling into him complemented with the feeling of not being able to breathe making him feel like he was on the moon.

Shiro shifts his position slightly, resting his weight more on the hand around Lance’s throat as he takes hold of Lance’s cock in his other hand. Each push of his hips has him pressing down more on Lance’s throat, but the drawback has his grip shifting just enough that Lance can almost gasp in enough breath. He jerks Lance off hard and fast, aiming to get Lance to come before he has to tap out. Lance is making small grunting and gasping noises in between useless whimpers of pleasure and pain. Shiro moans softly as he fucks Lance into the mattress, feeling his own orgasm building up rapidly at the sight. Lance’s eyes are heavy-lidded, trying to fall closed despite Lance’s best efforts to keep them open. His face is starting to flare with colour, his lips looking pale and Shiro knows he’ll have to let go soon.

“C’mon baby, come for me, I want to see you make a mess of yourself.” Shiro purrs, trying to keep his voice steady even though he’s grunting and trying not to let the feeling of Lance around him distract him from the very important situation at hand. Lance makes a strangled noise, his eyes rolling back as his mouth falls open wider. Shiro feels him tense up beneath his body and he alters the strokes over Lance’s cock just enough.

He pulls his hand away from Lance’s throat at the same time and almost instantly, Lance is sucking in a deep breath, just in order to cry out as he comes all over himself. Shiro bites his bottom lip, stroking Lance through it as he continues to pound into him. He lifts his gaze to Lance’s throat and takes in the sight of red lines matching his fingers across Lance’s skin. They’ll bruise, and Lance will love it, he knows from experience. Shiro leans over Lance’s form and presses his open-mouthed kisses over the marks. Lance clutches to Shiro’s body, fingernails biting into Shiro’s skin as he comes down from his orgasm. Shiro pulls his hand away from Lance’s cock and starts to slow the thrusts of his hips. Lance whines.

“Keep fucking me, fill me up.” Lance moans softly, his head tipped back further into the bed.

Shiro moans softly and nods, pulling away from Lance’s neck as he rests his hands against the bed on either side of Lance’s head. He grips the sheets tight and starts pounding into Lance again. Lance whimpers, his arms circling around Shiro’s shoulders to clutch onto him tightly as he’s fucked senseless. Shiro’s eyes squeeze closed, his hips slapping off Lance’s own loud enough that it almost drowns out the soft noises Lance makes against his ear.

“L-Lance, oh God, you feel so good, baby.” Shiro praises, his spine arching slightly as he tips his head back a little. Lance makes a small noise in response, lifting his head to bite softly at Shiro’s throat, teeth barely nipping the skin.

Shiro’s grip on the sheets tightens as he really slams into Lance’s body, the force of it ripping the best noise possible from Lance. Shiro’s mind nearly blanks from it and before he’s fully recovered from it, his movements are stuttering and he’s moaning deep in his chest as he comes. He presses his hips hard into Lance’s ass, his cock noticeably twitching inside Lance as he fills him up with his release. Lance falls back onto the bed, panting heavily. Shiro blinks his eyes open, panting just as much as he looks down to Lance, boxed in beneath him. He notices Lance’s hand press into his own stomach, rolling his hips up into it while also pressing himself down onto Shiro’s cock more. Shiro smirks and pushes himself up to sit straighter between Lance’s thighs. Lance offers him a lazy smile before he bites his lip.

“God, I’ll never get used to that feeling.” Lance sighs, rubbing his fingers into his belly more. “You always feel like you’re right in here.”

Shiro scoffs and rolls his eyes, giving a few small thrusts of his hips that have Lance sighing contently. “I think you’d know if I was.”

Lance’s smile breaks out into a wide grin as he pushes himself up and pulls himself into Shiro’s lap, keeping the older buried inside him. “I don’t think I’d be coherent if you were.”

“That probably checks out. Are you just gonna stay where you are or what?” Shiro asks, raising an eyebrow. Lance hums and tips his head back a little as he rolls his body against Shiro’s.

“I’m gonna stay here for a bit if that’s okay with you?” Lance circles his arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro returns Lance’s smile and leans in to kiss the bruises starting to form in Lance’s skin.

“I’m perfectly fine with that.”

“Good. Just feels so nice having your cock keeping come inside my ass.” Lance hums as he lightly plays with Shiro’s buzzcut. Shiro chuckles softly but keeps his lips pressed to Lance’s throat, soothing the skin with his kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
